Three's A Crowd
by geronimo-sociopath-spn-d1
Summary: **THIS IS AN AU** The Styles triplets have nothing in common, except for one thing: they all are in love with the high school football star, Louis Tomlinson. But for all Louis knows, they're all the same person. A person who he falls in love with. Until one day, he realizes they're all brothers - and he's forced to make a choice. Who will Louis choose?
1. Chapter 1

Edward.

My two brothers and I have always been together. Nothing we ever did was just for us as individuals. Until high school. That was when everything changed and I finally got to be me. Just me. Edward Styles. Not the Styles Triplets. No more Marcel and Harry. Just me. I was so sick of living in their shadows. As soon as I was a freshman I left my brothers on their own and found my own crowd. People that understand me and know what I'm going through. It was nice to finally be my own person.

Marcel.

I always felt like I needed my brothers more than anyone. I mean, we're triplets. We need to be there for each other right? It was that way until high school. In high school we all walked in together but we just kind of split up and did our own thing after that. Edward seemed the most excited about it. He was always talking about ditching Harry and I because he was sick of living in our shadows. The only thing I can think of that would cast any kind of shadow is my grades. I've always been a straight A student and the top of my class. I was just hoping that high school wouldn't be full of wedgies, swirlies, and all the bullying that comes along with being a total geek.

Harry.

We were all born on the same day but I'm the oldest by like five minutes. So naturally, you would think that I would be the most mature and my mother's golden son right? Wrong. That's Marcel. I'm the most immature. I'm the one who acts like I'm five and cracks jokes to lighten the mood. Of course I love my brothers. How could I not. I just need to find myself. And what better place to do it at than high school. I hate leaving my brothers alone. Especially Marcel. I just hope he doesn't get picked on too bad. Edward can take care of himself though. I just hope he doesn't get so bad that he becomes a juvenile delinquent like dad thinks he will.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcel.

The part of high school I was the most excited for was band. I've always had a passion for the trumpet and I couldn't wait for the chance to show everyone what I could do. I also knew that being in marching band would guarantee me some friends who were as big of geeks as I was.

I walked into class with a huge smile on my face and my trumpet in my hand, ready to learn anything my teacher had to show me. I always like to approach things with enthusiasm to make my experience even better. I sat down in a seat and waited for the bell to ring. I liked being early to class so that I have enough time to see everyone as they walk in and sort of evaluate them.

It wasn't long before a boy with bleach blonde hair sat down next to me, holding a clarinet. I decided to say hello and make at least one new friend on my first day.

"Hi," I said shyly, sticking out my hand for a hand shake. "I'm Marcel."

"I'm Leeroy," the boy responded, shaking my hand and smiling.

"How long have you played?" I gestured towards his clarinet.

Leeroy blushed. "Never, actually," he admitted, looking embarrassed.

"Really? Why are you taking band, then?"

"My mom is making me. She thinks that I need to do something other than dance. It was either this or the Chess Club," Leeroy said, making a face.

"Well, you'll get the hang of it. If nothing else, at least you made a new friend," I said with a smile, and then the bell rang.

Harry.

My first class of the day was choir. I love to sing. A lot. Everyone always says that I'm really good at it, so I figured, what the hell? I might as well do it and have fun. I decided to walk slowly to class - but not too slow, so that people wouldn't think I was one of those nerds that was one of the first people to class. But I didn't want to seem like one of those douche bags that sluff. I was in the room and in my seat by the time the bell rang.

I looked to see who was around me and next to me. There was a boy sitting nearby with brown hair that flipped slightly to the right in a bit of a bowl-cut. He had beautiful blue eyes that just stared straight into me. He extended a hand for a handshake when he caught my gaze.

"Hi," he said. I went to accept the handshake, but knocked over my pencils on the way there.

"Oops!" I said. I blushed furiously. Always the klutz, I thought.

"Here, let me help you with that!" He leaned over to help me pick them up. "I'm Louis, by the way. Louis Tomlinson."

"I'm..." I struggled to find the words. There were butterflies in my stomach - but I couldn't explain why. "I'm Harry. Harry Styles."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Harry," Louis said with a smile. I so desperately wanted the conversation to continue, but the teacher was giving us dirty looks for talking during voice warmups.

During warmups, I kept thinking about the butterflies in my stomach and why they were there. I couldn't figure out why - no matter how hard I tried. It was killing me. Then, I finally figured it out. I had a crush on Louis Tomlinson. The thought startled me for a second. But then I began to accept it. I had a crush on Louis Tomlinson.

But there was no way I would ever tell anyone. At least, not until I knew it was alright to. I knew one thing, though. I wanted to be closer to him. I wanted to get to know him better because - maybe - he might like me.

Edward.

My last class of the day is drama. I'm not really an actor, but I needed the fine art credit to graduate. I chose a seat in the back of the room to stay away from everyone else. I'm more of the suffer-in-silence type, and I didn't really feel like talking to anyone.

The bell rang, and the teacher stood up. "Welcome to class everyone!" she said, too enthusiastic for my taste. "My name is Ms. Leppit. Now, will you all stand up, please?"

With a loud groan we all stood up - except for one person who stood up with a huge grin and very cheesy enthusiasm. He was sort of tall, but he was short compared to me. He had brown hair, cut in to a bowl cut with random hairs sticking up everywhere, and pretty blue eyes.

Did I just think his eyes were pretty?! I shook my head, confused at the thought.

Ms. Leppit continued, "I want you all to go to the back of the room. You're getting a seating chart. When I call your name, come to the desk that I'm pointing to."

She began reading off the names in alphabetical order, so naturally, I would be towards the end of the list. She went through the list in a very monotonous voice. Finally, she got to the S's.

"Edward Styles."

I moved to the seat she was pointing at. To my pleasure, it was near the back of the room and in a corner. She then called the next name, "Louis Tomlinson." I looked around for the guy that would be sitting next to me. The kid with the pretty blue eyes walked towards me and sat in the seat to my right.

"Now, I hope you all make some friends with the people who sit near you - because this is where you'll be sitting there for the rest of the year!"

A few people groaned, and I saw a couple people high five each other. I slumped in my corner, not wanting to draw attention to myself at all - but it didn't work. Louis turned to me and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Louis," he said with a wink.

"Edward," I muttered, shaking his hand. I was beyond baffled at his behavior.

"So, you do choir and drama, huh?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled.

"And why are you calling yourself Edward?" Louis inquired, staring at me with a puzzled expression.

Luckily, the teacher told us to shut up and I didn't have to answer his question. He didn't talk to me for the rest of the class period, and for some reason I was relieved - and disappointed. What was going on with me? I was beyond confused.


End file.
